1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to card display structure, and more specifically pertains to a new and improved card display arrangement wherein the same is arranged to pivotally mount a plurality of card members for ease of viewing and access.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Card display apparatus of various types have been indicated in the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,912,866; 4,930,627; 5,038,927; and 4,102,070.
The instant invention is addressed to the display of sporting event cards that have developed into popularity and collectability and to this end, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.